Arabian Boosh Nights
by chugirl2526
Summary: Aladdin/Mighty Boosh crossover, Howince. The evil Saboo needs the 'Diamond in the Rough' to help him find the magic lamp, so he gets the street thief Vince, who's fallen deeply in love with Prince Howard and will do anything to have him.
1. Chapter 1

Arabian Boosh Nights.

Summery- Aladdin/Mighty Boosh crossover, Howince. The evil Saboo needs the 'Diamond in the Rough' to help him find the magic lamp, so he gets the street thief Vince, who's fallen deeply in love with Prince Howard and will do anything to have him.

Disclaimer- I do not own Boosh, or Aladdin- Disney owns this.

Author's Notes- I'm back :) And here's one of my latest crossover ideas :) Enjoy. Also, this will be in script form again, cause it's eaiser that way ;)

--

_Oh, We'll go to a place from a faraway land,_

_Where the caravan camels roam,_

_Where it's flat and inmense, and the heat is intense,_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home!_

_Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly,_

_to another Arabian night!_

_Arabian nights, like Arabian days,_

_More often than not, are hotter than hot,_

_In a lot of good ways._

_Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian days,_

_A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard,_

_Out there on the dunes._

--

The scene opens on a large desert, the Hitcher could be seen, a strange green-skinned man wearing a black coat, top hat and a polo for an eye is riding on a camel and gets off a short way out from a large dusty town, a large palace smack in the middle.

Hitcher: Alright, ya slags. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, magic and the finest crap this side of the Middle East.

He pulls out a fold away table which has a selection of fine crap souviners on it.

Hitcher: Here we have a combination hooka and coffee grinder, never breakable (bangs it on table) Only 700,000 sheiks (it falls apart) Oh, it broke. Stupid piece of usless crap.

We move away from him bored, but his voice stops us as he stalks nearer.

Hitcher: Come back here, you nonces. Before I slash you up like I did with that Ripper kid, God bless him. Prehaps you're more interested in this.

He pulls out of his coat a rusty old brass lamp, we grow bored and start to move away again.

Hitcher: Wait, this is no ordinary lamp. Had to nick it from this geezer in this bar, charged me 50 sheiks for it. But I said "No way, squire" and slapped him around his head with my giantic thumb and buried him in the sand dunes. Haven't seen him since to be truthful, but he nicked it from this other geezer first, so one bad turn deserves another in my opinion. Anyway, this lamp changed some yound lad's life, a diamond in the rough sort-of lad, helped him find his true love really. I'll tell you the story, I ain't got much on anyway.

He pours shiny sand out of the lamp and throws it into the sky, making the dark sky starry.

Hitcher: It all began with this creepy guy, more creepier than me, boy and that's saying something as I'm pure evil. He's waiting upon this sand dune with some dark purpose...

--

We gaze up at the sky before sliding down to see Saboo wearing dark clothes, with a long black coat and a large feathered hat. He's sitting on a horse with Tony Harrison, with his pink head with tentacles sitting in front of him.

Tony: When's this guy coming? I'm getting cramp sitting up here.

Saboo: Shut up, you cleft. He will come, otherwise he'll feel the horror of the crunch.

Tony: Not the crunch again, you're always bloody going on about the crunch. Every person we hire, you threaten them with the crunch.

Saboo: Once you're as prepared for the crunch as I am, you can threaten them with it. Besides, how can you get cramp?

Tony: Just because I've no proper limbs, dosen't mean I can't get tentacle cramp, you slag!

Their arguement was interupted by a dark man with white make up on his face, wearing a white suit with a white top hat on fire, the Spirit of Jazz.

Saboo: You're alte, you creepy jazz being.

Spirit of Jazz: Sorry man, I just had to get inside this snake charmer. He was in the zone.

Saboo: Fine, fine. Do you have it though?

Spirit of Jazz: Yeah, I got it. Had to get inside the guy to fine it (pulls out half a scarab medallion from his jacket) But first, where's my rare jazz records you promised me?

Tony uses one of his tentacles to slap the medallion half from his hand and Saboo catches it.

Tony: Just chill out, mate. You'll get what's coming to you soon and we'll celebrate with this crete of poppers I have store away for emergencies.

They both watch as Saboo takes the second half of the medallion out of his coat and connects them together. The whole insect medallion then flies out of Saboo's hands, flying off across the dunes. They all ride after it until it reaches a large sand dune, seperates in half and plunges into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of lights, as the dune transforms into a giant tiger's head, with the glowing points as eyes.

Saboo: At last, the cave of wonders after all this time.

Tony: Does it anything to do with the crunch again?

Saboo: Shut up, you pink orb (to Spirit of Jazz) Now, get me that lamp and you can have anything you like down there.

The Spirit of Jazz starts to approach the tiger's now open mouth, which forms as the entrance to the cave.

Tony: Where'd you get this ballbag from anyway?

Saboo: When I was telling people about the crunch, now shush!

The Spirit reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the tiger speaking.

Cave: Who disturbs my slumber?

Spirit of Jazz: It's me, the Spirit of Jazz, boy. I want to get inside you.

Cave: Know this, only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within, a diamond in the rough.

The Spirit moves one foot into the cave uncertianly, but when nothing happened he starts his trek again. Then another roar came, he turns to escape but the tiger's mouth slams shut and the dune returns back to normal, leaving the two medallion halves in the sand.

Cave: Seek out the diamond in the rough.

Tony: I don't believe it! We'll never gonna get that bloody lamp, because you pick the most useless ballbags around here.

Saboo: Shut up! All we have to do is fine this...diamond in the rough.

--

First chapter up now :) I hope I got the characters right, I'm worried they're crap now lol from chugirl2526


	2. Chapter 2

Arabian Boosh Nights.

Summery- Aladdin/Mighty Boosh crossover, Howince. The evil Saboo needs the 'Diamond in the Rough' to help him find the magic lamp, so he gets the street thief Vince, who's fallen deeply in love with Prince Howard and will do anything to have him.

Disclaimer- I do not own Boosh, or Aladdin- Disney owns this.

Author's Notes- I'm back :) And here's one of my latest crossover ideas :) Enjoy. Also, this will be in script form again, cause it's eaiser that way ;)

--

The next day, we find ourselves on a rooftop in Agrabah. Vince, a young man runs to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. His blue eyes and longish black hair sparkled in the sunlight, while he is wearing a dirt, ripped blue shirt and black trousers. Three guards are catching up to him, with Bainbridge as the captain.

Bainbirdge: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy.

Vince: All this for a loaf of bread?

He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between the buildings with drying clothing on them. Vince skids down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. He's finally reaching the end, just as a woman reaches out and closed the shutters, making him slam into them and fall to the ground below. Vince's fall is broken by the numerous clothes that fell and he catches his bread in one hand perfectly, he is about to take a bite when...

Bainbirdge: There he is! You won't get away that easy.

Vince: You think that was easy?

He sees two woman, Anthrax and Ebola laughing at him. Vince pulls a sheet over himself and disguises himself as a woman.

Vince: Alright, girls?

Ebola: Little early to be getting into trouble, hey Vince?

Vince: No way, you're only in trouble if you get caught (a hand grabs his shoulder and spins him round to face Bainbirdge) I'm in trouble.

Bainbridge: And this time- (a screeching sound is heard above as a small monkey wearing a small fez and a red, torn jacket pulls down Bainbridge's turban over the guard's eyes)

Vince: Perfect timing, Jagger. Now let's get out of here.

He grabs the monkey and they make a break for it.

Vince (singing): _Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford, that's everything._

Vince grabs a sword and starts battling a large guard. He dodges a couple of blows, then pulls down the guard's pants. He takes another swing at Vince, but destroys a fish barrel instead. As Vince runs off, he pulls a large fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

Vince: _One jump ahead of the lawman, that's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke._

Vince and Jagger scamper up a pile of barrels, knocking one on top of the guards below as they clamber up to the top of a platform.

Guards: _Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundral! Take that! _(throws fruit at the pair)

Vince: _Just a little snakc, guys _(Ducks behind post in time as many swords and knives are thrown at them and get stuck).

Guards: _Rip it open, take it back, guys _(they start shaking the platform to try and knock them off)

Vince jumps off the platform and into Jagger's hands as he hangs from a pole coming out of a building, like acrobats, they swing into a harem where Neon, Ultra are dressed as dancers and Gideon is the owner.

Vince: _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, you're my only friend, Jagger_

Neon and Ultra: _Oh, it's sad that Vince has hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime._

Gideon: _I'd blame the parents, except he ain't got them_

Vince: _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time._

Neon pushes Vince out of the window, where he and Jagger bounce harmlessly off a stall sheet-roof. The guards ran past a muscleman flexing to a crowd, not knowing Vince and Jagger are behind the muscleman, matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.

Vince: _One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my doom, next time gonna use a nom de plume._

Because he is so light weighted, Vince just walks quickly across a flock of sheep, when the guards have to throw the poor animals aside.

Vince: _One jump ahead of the hitman, one hit ahead of the flock, I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

He and the guards hurdle a man lying on a bed of nails, except the last, fat guard who lands on the man. At a jewellery stall, Jagger placed loads of jewels and trinkets until the shopkeeper spots him.

Shopkeeper: _Stop, theif! Vandal._

Vince: _Jagger!_

Shopkeeper's wife: _Scandal._

Vince: _Let's not be too hasty._

The guards surround Vince in front of a door, where a large, ugly woman called Elenor hugs him.

Elenor: _Still I think hhhhhhhhhhhhe's rather tasty._

Vince (after tumbling away): _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd all get along._

Guards: _WRONG!_

They all jump into a pile and fight, but when they stop, Vince and Jagger are gone, they are sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by the guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. They pass a sword swallower, then Jagger goes back and pulls the sword out of the swallower's mouth. The monkey advances on the guards, who retreat in fear.

Guard 2: He's got a sword!

Bainbridge: You idiot, we've all got swords.

They unleash their swords, making Jagger gently drop his and run for it. He and Vince are once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. They jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other. The guards soon get up and chase Vince up a staircase into a room.

Vince: _One jump ahead of the hoofbeats._

Guards: _Vandal!_

Vince: _One hop ahead of the hump._

Guards: _Street rat!_

Vince: _One trick ahead of disaster_

Guards: _Scoundral!_

Vince: _They're quick- but I'm much faster._

Guards: _Take that!_

Vince grabs a carpet and jumps out of the window.

Vince: _Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing, all I gotta do is jump!_

The guards follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile of dung with the sign "Crazy Dennis's Discount Fertilizer." Vince uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger, where he and Jagger high-five each other.

Vince: And now, my partner in crime, we feast!

He breaks the bread in two and gives half to Jagger, who begins to eat. But he looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide. Vince looks at them, then the bread, then at his friend. The small monkey takes a big bite of his food, but Vince gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her brother back.

Vince: Here you go, take it.

The children giggle with delight as they take it. Jagger tries to swallow his bite, but feels guilty about it. He walks over and offers the children his half with a pout, who pat him in delight. The monkey sees Vince walking into the daylight of the main street, where there is a parade going on. Vince peers over the shoulders of people and he sees Prince Gregg riding on a horse.

Betamax Bandit: On his way to the palace, I suppose.

Crack Fox: Another suitor for the prince, I think.

Vince is startled to see the two children running out from the alley. The boy runs in front of the horse, startling it and making it rear up.

Gregg: Out of Gregg's way, you flithy brat.

He brings out his whips to attack the children, but Vince jumps in front of them and catches the whip.

Vince: If I was as rich as you, I would afford some manners.

Gregg: I'll show you some manners!

He kicks Vince and Jagger into a mud puddle and rides off again.

Vince: Hey look at that, Jagger. It's not everyday you see a horse with two backsides.

This makes Gregg stop and turn back to Vince.

Gregg: You are a worthless street rat, you were born a street rat, you will dies a street rat and no-one will mourn you but your fleas.

Vince, now furious, lunged after the prince, only for the palace doors to slam in his face.

Vince: I'm not worthless and I don't have fleas (he scratches his head bfore glancing at his friend) Come on Jagger, let's go home.

They walk in peace until they get to their hideaway home up in a deserted buliding, nothing but a few blankets and pillows decorated the floor and a large curtain blcoking a view. Vince settled Jagger into bed before opening the curtain to reveal the palace, a starry sky surrounded it.

Vince: _Riffraff, street rat, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor boy? No way, they'd find out there is so much more to me_. Someday, Jags, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace and never have any problems at all.

--

The next day, inside the palace all was not going well. Inside the Sultan's (Fossil) chambers, the doors to the garden outside slammed open and Prince Gregg stroms in, the back missing from his tutu.

Gregg: Gregg has never been so insulted.

Fossil: Going already, Prince Gregg?

Gregg: Good luk marrying him off!

Fossil: Oh, Howard! (he goes outside to find his son and sees him by the large fountian. He is blocked off by Bollo, Howard's pet gorilla, who held a piece of Gregg's tutu in his hands. Fossil tries to pull it out, by is too weak and falls backwards) Bollo, you idiot. So this is why Gregg stormed off.

Howard: Bollo was just playing with him, wasn't you Bollo? (Bollo goes over and allows Howard to hug him) You were just playing with that self aborbed Gregg, weren't you? (he stops the hug when he sees his father's angry face)

Bollo: I had a bad feeling about him

Fossil: Shut up, Bollo. Now Howard, what you've got to understand is that you can't keep rejecting all these nice people. The law says...

Howard: ...That I have to marry either a prince or a princess.

They walk over to a dove cage.

Fossil: By your next birthday.

Howard: I hate being forced into this (he takes a dove out of the cage and pets it) If I should get married, it should be for love.

Fossil: Howard, it's not just because of the law (he takes the dove away and puts it back in the cage) I won't be around for long and I just want to make sure you'll be taken care of when I've gone.

Howard: Try to understand, I've never done anything on my own. I've never had any really friends, apart from Bollo, I mean I've never been outside the palace walls.

Fossil: Because you're a prince, Howard.

Howard (annoyed): Maybe I don't won't to be a prince anymore/

Fossil (angry): I hope you never have any sons then (walks off)

Howard goes over to the dove cage and yanks it open, watching as they fly to freedom. Inside Fossil'd chambers, he was playing with a minitue model of Agrabah.

Fossil: I don't know where he gets this from, maybe his mother (a shadow looms over him, he looks up to see Saboo looming over him, with Tony in his papose) Saboo, my most trusted advisor, I'm gonna need your help.

Saboo: I'm here to serve you.

Fossil: It's this marriage business, Howard's being a ballbag about it.

Saboo: I think I might get a solution for your problem, but it'll require the use of your mystic blue diamond ring.

Fossil: No way, it's been in my family for years.

Saboo: It will be needed to find a suitable suitor for Howard (He uses his cobra head shaped staff towards Fossil. The eyes glow, making Fossil's eyes get a hypnotic look in them) Everything will be fine.

Fossil: Everything...will be...fine.

He gives Saboo his ring and he pulls back the staff, making everthing normal again, before walking off.

Saboo: Now, why don't you go and play with your little toys

Fossil (still a little hypnotised): Yeah...great idea.

Tony: I can't take that ballbag anymore. At least you didn't mention the crunch to him, which is a relief. But if he complains one more time...

Saboo: And what are you gonna do? Headbutt him to death?

He pulls a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.

Saboo: Soon I'll be Sultan, not that total retard.

--

Night-time in the gardens, a shadowy figure is seen running across the grass. Howard is in disguise as he reaches the palace wall, then begins to climb a huge tree next to it, only to be stopped by Bollo tugging him back.

Howard: I'm sorry, but I can't live here and have my life lived for me (he starts climbing again, only to be helped by the gorilla) Good bye

He disappears over the wall, and Bollo shakes his head sagely

Bollo: I have a bad feeling about this.

--

I just wanna thank everyone for all their lovely reviews already in the next chapter, Vince and Howard meet. How will it go for the miss matched couple? :) from chugirl 2526


	3. Chapter 3

Arabian Boosh Nights.

Summery- Aladdin/Mighty Boosh crossover, Howince. The evil Saboo needs the 'Diamond in the Rough' to help him find the magic lamp, so he gets the street thief Vince, who's fallen deeply in love with Prince Howard and will do anything to have him.

Disclaimer- I do not own Boosh, or Aladdin- Disney owns this.

Author's Notes- I'm back :) And here's one of my latest crossover ideas :) Enjoy. Also, this will be in script form again, cause it's eaiser that way ;)

--

The next day, Vince and Jagger are once again up to their capers. They are on top of a fruit stand.

Vince: Ok, Jagger. Go.

Jagger dips over the edge and looks at the proprietor.

Proprietor (To passing crowd): Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing. (Jagger grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention.) Hey, get your paws off that. Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape! (He grabs the melon away, but in the foreground, Vincedips down and snatches another melon from the stand.)

Jagger zings back up. The proprietor takes the melon to the front, where he places it on top of a stack. He looks confused, like he has just done this.

Vince: Nice wor, and now breakfast.

He breaks the melon in half and they eat. Behind them, Howard is seen still in his disguise looking at the market place.

Shopkeeper 1: Handsome sir, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver.

Shopkeeper 2: Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!

He is charmed by the action, but is startled by a fish thrust into his face.

Shopkeeper 4: Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!

Howard: I don't think so. (he backs away, but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire.) Oh, excuse me. (He gulps, then belches fire from his mouth. Howard is disgusted, as the fire eater is pleased and taps his stomach. Vince sees him and a strange look comes over his face.) I'm really very sorry.

Vince (now deeply in love with Howard) Wow!

He pulls the hood of his cloak over her head. Jagger sees him and jumps up on his shoulder, waving his hand in front of Vince's face.

Howard stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit froma stall owned by the Ape of Death. He picks one up and gives it to him.

Howard: Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go.

The boy runs off.

Ape of Death: You'd better be able to pay for that.

Howard (Mystified): Pay?

Ape of Death: No one steals from my cart!

Howard: Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money.

Ape of Death (grabbing Howard's wrist): Thief!

Howard: Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan.

Ape of Death: Do you know what the penalty is for stealing? (He takes Howard's hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off.)

Howard: No, no please!

The sword drops, but his hand is stopped by Vince's.

Vince: Thank you mate. I'm so glad you've found him. I've been looking all over for him.

Howard (whispering): What are you doing?

Vince (whispering back): Just play along.

Ape of Death: You know this man?

Vince: Sadly, yes. He's my brother and he's a little crazy (he circles his finger around his earand Howard looks shocked)

Ape of Death: He said he knows the Sultan!

Vince: He thinks the monkey is the Sultan.

Jagger is picking a pocket nearby, hears this, then straightens up. Howard, playing along, kneels and bows to the monkey.

Howard: Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?

Vince: Sad, isn't it? (he leans forward, picking up another apple from the cart with his foot.) But, no harm done (walks over to Howard) Now come along bro, time to see the doctor.

Howard: (to a camel standing nearby) Oh, hello doctor. How are you?

Vince: No, no, not that one. (to Jagger, whose pockets are bulging.) Come on, Sultan.

Jagger bows to the crowd and everything he's stolen from the cart falls out.

Ape of Death: Huh? What is it? (Jagger picks up what he can carry, and the trio run off) Come back here, you little thieves!

--

Back at the palace, down below is Saboo's lair. Tony is strapped to a treadmill so his tentacles could move the machinery attached to a hourglass, at the top of the hourglass is a storm blowing.

Tony: I'm knackered. If your such a powerful sorcorer, can't you magic up something to make this easier, or can't we wait for a real storm?

Saboo: Shut up. We need this desperately, so keep well- running.

He places Fossil's ring on top of the hourglass and a lightening bolt strikes it. The sands in the top of the hourglass turn into the tiger's head that conceals the cave of wonders.

Saboo: Great, now show us the one that can get in there for us.

The sands fall into the bottom and blow about like a sandstorm, showing an image of Vince climbing up a ladder, helping up Howard, who was still wrapped in his cloak.

Tony: That's the ballbag we've been looking for?

Saboo: Yes, our diamond in the rough. Let's have the guards give him a special invitation, hey?

--

Vince has finishing climbing to the top of the ladder, followed by Howard.

Vince: Almost there.

Howard climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Vinces arms, but he soon stands up.

Howard: I want to thank you for stopping that man.

Vince: Uh, forget it (he grabs a pole.) So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? (he pole vaults to the next building, leaving Howard behind)

Howard: Is it that obvious?

Vince: Well, you do kinda stand out. (he stares at Howard, still in love. He returns the look, but Vince realizes what he is doing and returns to normal) I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be. (he lays a plank between the buildings for Howard to walk over, but as he is leaned down, he vaults over his head. Vince looks back in surprise, as Howard tosses the pole to him)

Howard: I'm a fast learner.

Vince: Right. C'mon, this way (they go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go.) Whoa. Watch your head there, be careful.

Howard: Is this where you live?

Vince: Yep. Just me and Jagger. Come and go as we please. Well, it's not much (he pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace) but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?

Howard (not amazed): Oh, it's wonderful.

Vince: I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants...

Howard: Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress.

Vince: It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards.

Howard: You're not free to make your own choices.

Vince: Sometimes you feel so...

Howard: You're just...

Vince/Howard: ...trapped.

They look at each other, realizing that they're perfect for one another. But Vince then realizes where he is, and breaks the look. He takes the apple out of Jagger's hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of Howard.

Vince: So, where're you from?

Howard: What does it matter? I ran away and I'm not going back.

Vince: Really?

He takes a bite from the apple in his hand, then hands it to Jagger, who has a disgusted look on his face. Vince walks over and sits next to Howard.

Howard: My father's forcing me to get married.

Vince: That's, that's awful (Jagger appears from behind Howard and tries to steal his apple) Jags!

The monkey races up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he goes.

Howard: What?

Vince: Jagger says that--uh--that's not fair.

Howard: Oh, did he?

Vince: Yeah, of course.

Howard: And does Jagger have anything else to say?

Vince: Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help.

Howard: Hmm, tell him that's very sweet. (they have been getting closer and closer, until Vince leans in to kiss Howard. He is interrupted, however, by the guards who have found them.)

Bainbridge: Here you are!

Vince/Howard: They've found me! (to each other) They're after you?

Howard: My father must have sent them-

Vince: Do you trust me?

Howard: What?

Vince: Do you trust me? (he extends his hand)

Howard: Yes (he takes it.)

Vince: Then jump!

They both jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. They try to get away, but the exit is blocked by Bainbridge.

Bainbridge: We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?

Again, his turban is pulled down by Jagger, but more guards are here and block the exit. Bainbridge pulls Jagger off his head and throws him in a vase. Three other guards grab Vince.

Bainbridge: It's the dungeon for you, boy.

Vince: Hey, get off of me!

Howard: Let go of him.

Bainbridge (not realizing he is the prince): Look what we have here, men--a street mouse (he throws him down.)

Howard (standing up and pulling off the hood of her cloak): Unhand him, by order of the prince.

The guards suddenly stop and bow, forcing Vince to bow as well.

Bainbridge: Prince Howard.

Vince: The prince?

Bainbridge: What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?

Howard: That's not your concern. Do as I command and release him!

Bainbridge: Well, I would, Prince Howard, but my orders come from Saboo. You'll have to take it up with him.

The guards drag Vince out, bowing as they go.

Howard (with a very pissed-off look on his face): Believe me, I will.

--

Back at the palace again, Saboo emerging from his secret chambers. He slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished.

Howard: Saboo?

Saboo: Oh, uh, prince Howard. How may I be of service to you? (he spreads out his cape, hiding the door.)

Howard: The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders.

Saboo: Your father's charged me with keeping the peace in around here. The boy was a criminal anyway.

Howard: What was the crime?

Saboo: Why, kidnapping the prince, of course.

Howard: He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!

Saboo (Walking away as if shocked): Oh, dear! If I'd only known...

Howard (worried): What do you mean?

Saboo: Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out.

Howard (scared): What sentence?

Saboo (with a sinister tone): Death (Howard gasps) By beheading.

Howard: No! (he collapses to the floor.)

Saboo: I am so sorry, prince Howard.

Howard: How could you? (He runs from the room crying.)

Tony (still on Saboo's back): I think he took that quite well.

In the garden, Howard was crying in his arms by the fountain. Bollo came out and wrapped his arms around his friend to comfort him.

Howard: It's all my fault, I didn't even know his name.

--

In the palace dungeons, rats scurried about everywhere and Vince is seen chained to the wall.

Vince (to himself): So he was the prince. I don't believe, I must have looked and sounded so stupid to him.

He heard a noise above him and looked up to see Jagger waving down at him from the small window.

Vince: AJags! Down here! Hey, c'mon and help me outta these.

Jagger stops, then begins chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wraps a cloth around his head and makes his eyes big in an imitation of the prince.

Vince: Hey, he was in trouble. But he was worth it.

Jagger jumps up on his shoulders and pulls a small set of tools out of his pocket, then starts to free Vince.

Vince: Don't worry, Jags, I'll never see him again. I'm a street rat, remember and there's that law. He's gotta marry a prince or a princess and he deserves it

Jagger finally frees his hands

Vince: (Rubbing his wrists) I'm a fool for falling in love in the first place.

Old man: You're only a fool if you give up, boy.

An old man is sitting in a corner that neither Vince or Jagger have seen before.

Vince: Who are you?

Old man: A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more.

Vince: I'm listening.

Old man: There is a cave, boy, a cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams, treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager (The old man turns his back and Tony complains from the back of Saboo's "old man" disguise.)

Tony: Saboo ya slag, can't ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!

Vince: But the law says that only a prince or princess can marry--

Old man: You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules (he grins, showing a hideously bad mouth.)

Vince: So why you gonna share this great treasure with me?

Old man: I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it.

Vince: Ah, one problem mate. It's out there, we're in here, so...?

The old man walks to a wall and pushes open a hidden exit.

Old man: Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?

Vince looks at Jagger, who shrugs his shoulders.

--

wow, two chapters in one night. I'm so pleased i hope this satifsies you enough for now lol from chugirl 2526.


	4. Chapter 4

Arabian Boosh Nights.

Summery- Aladdin/Mighty Boosh crossover, Howince. The evil Saboo needs the 'Diamond in the Rough' to help him find the magic lamp, so he gets the street thief Vince, who's fallen deeply in love with Prince Howard and will do anything to have him.

Disclaimer- I do not own Boosh, or Aladdin- Disney owns this.

Author's Notes- I'm back :) And here's one of my latest crossover ideas :) Enjoy. Also, this will be in script form again, cause it's eaiser that way ;) Thank you everyone that's reviewed so far, I love you all plus it was so hard to write Naboo doing the genie song, so bear with me lol

--

Vince leads a horse with the old man and Jagger on it to the cave of wonders through the desert.

Cave: Who disturbs my slumber?

Vince: It's me, Vince.

Cave: Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp

The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Vince.

Ole man: Remember, first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward.

Vince: C'mon, Jagger.

He begins to descend the staircase and reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure.

Vince: Would ya look at that! Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!

Jagger peeks out of Vince's shirt, sees the treasure and bolts for it.

Vince: Jags! (the monkey stops in mid run, hovering over a rug on the floor.) Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp.

They begin to make their way through the room when the carpet rises off the floor and begins following them. Jagger gets the feeling they're being followed and turns to see the carpet lying flat on the floor. He continues and the carpet begins to follow again. Again, Jagger turns back but the carpet is rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Jagger runs to Vince and tugs his trouser leg.

Vince: Jags, will ya knock it off?

Again the carpet follows, but this time when Jagger turns, the carpet jumps to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Jagger's tail. When the monkey jumps around, the carpet again goes to the other side and waves a tassel in front of his face. They both jump scared, and run away. Jagger tackles Vince and turns his head to look at the carpet.

Vince: Abu, what are you? Crazy?

The carpet peeks out from behind a pile of treasure.

Vince: A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you.

The carpet slowly comes out shyly, then picks up Jagger's hat and dusts it off. It flies over to Vince and hands the hat back. Jagger screeches, and jumps onto Vince's shoulder.

Vince: Take it easy, Jags. He ain't gonna bite.

Jagger shakes his fist and screeches at it. The carpet begins to walk away sadly.

Vince: Hey, wait. Don't go, maybe you can help us (the carpet looks back, excited. It then flies over and wraps around the pair) You see, we're trying to find this lamp (the carpet motions for them to follow it.) I think he knows where it is.

They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Vince begins to cross the bridge.

Vince: Wait here, guys!

Jagger sees a shrine with a golden monkey, the outstretched paws holding a giant ruby. He's hypnotically drawn to it and the carpet sees him and grabs his tail trying in vain to hold him back. Vince finally reaches the magic lamp.

Vince: This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to... (he looks down and sees Jagger break free of the carpet's hold and lunge toward the jewel.) Jags, NO!

Jagger grabs the jewel, then there is a rumbling and the room begins to shake

Cave: Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure (Jagger places the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava) Now you will never again see the light of day!

Vince races down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp and he skies down until he flies into the air. The water has turned into lava and he is falling toward it, when all of a sudden the carpet appears and catches him. Jagger is standing on one of the rocks of the bridge, looking left and right and seeing the rocks exploding into lava. Then the carpet races over and Vince grabs him, just as the last rock is exploding.

Vince: Shit! Carpet, let's move!

Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Jagger grabs Vince's head and covers his eyes.

Vince: Jags, this is no time to panic! (he pulls Jagger off his head and sees they are flying into a wall) Start panicking.

The carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. They are almost to the top when a boulder drops on carpet, sending it to the floor. Vince grabs onto the rock wall and holds on, seeing the old man at the top, within reach.

Vince: Help me out, mate!

Old man: Throw me the lamp!

Vince: I can't hold on. Give me your hand.

Old man: First give me the lamp!

Vince reaches in his shirt and pulls out the magic lamp. He hands it up, and the old man raises it above his head.

Old man: Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!

Vince has climbed out with the assistance of Jagger, but the old man kicks aside the monkey and grabs Vince's wrist.

Vince (shocked): What are you doing?

Old man: Giving you your reward. (Saboo returns to his normal voice.) Your eternal reward.

He pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Vince, when Jagger bites him on the wrist. He screams, but lets go of Vince, who falls into the cave. He then throws Jagger into the cave as well and as they fall, the carpet sees this, but is pinned under a boulder. It struggles to break free, then does, racing up and catching Vince, but he has already hit the wall a few times and is unconscious. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. Saboo pulls off his disguise and chuckles to himself.

Saboo: Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I (he can't find it in his pocket) Where is it? No, No!!

--

Back at the palace, Howard is in his bedroom, next to Bollo who looks sad. Then Fossil walks in.

Fossil: What's wrong with you, son?

Howard: Saboo...has...done something... terrible. (he looks as if he's been crying.)

Fossil: There, there, my son, we'll set it right. Now, tell me what happened.

--

Back at the cave, Vince lies unconscious on the carpet. Jagger tries to wake him and the carpet rises up, lifting Vince up as he awakes slowly.

Vince: Oh, my head (he looks at the entrance sealed in) We're trapped. (angry, shaking his fists at the entrance) That two faced son-of-a-ballbag! (Calmer) Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp.

Jagger pulls out the magic lamp from his jacket.

Vince: Why, you hairy little thief! Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out.

He rubs the lamp and suddenly smoke comes out of the hole, the lamp beginning to shake and glow, but Vince holds onto the it as a small blue man, Naboo comes out, wearing blue robes and turban, with with to be a small hooka next to him.

Naboo: God, does it feel good to be out of there! Who you then?

Vince: Me? I'm Vince..

Naboo: Fair enough, name's Naboo the genie, that's who.

Vince (shaking his head): I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

Naboo: Do you smoke? Mind if I do? (he lights the hooka with a mighty lightening bolt, scaring Jagger who screeches wildly.) Oh, sorry about that, hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, you found my carpet! Haven't seen it for a few millennia! Slap me some tassel, man! (the carpet flies over and high fives Naboo, before he looks at Vince.) Say, you're a lot taller than my last master, either that or I'm gettin' smaller. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?

Vince: Wait a minute! I'm--your master?

Naboo: That's right! You're not as thick as you look, then! What would you wish of me, the ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated Genie of the Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment.

Vince: Whoa! Wish fulfillment?

Naboo: Three wishes to be exact. And you can't wish for more wishes. Just the three, or else.

Vince (to Jagger): Now I know I'm dreaming.

Naboo: I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just listen, whilst I tell you the possibilities. _Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherazadie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve, you got a brand of magic never fails! _

Naboo produces 40 thieves who surround Vince with swords. Naboo then appears in his shirt, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission. A boxing ring appears with Vince in the corner, being massaged by Naboo. Then Naboo turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then he appears inside lamp and grabs Vince's hand and rubs the lamp with it.

_You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, see all you gotta do is rub that lamp. And I'll say Mister Vince sir, What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down, You ain't never had a friend like me No no no! _

Naboo produces a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter.

_Life is your restaurant ,And I'm your maitre'd! C'mon whisper what it is you want, You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, I pride myself on service, You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish, How about a little more Baklava? _

Naboo gives Vince a shave, haircut and manicure, then Vince appears in a comfy chair surrounded by the treasure and being fanned by women.

_Try some of column 'A' Try all of column 'B' I'm in the mood to help you dude, You ain't never had a friend like me _

Vince rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top, then jumps to another column with a B on top. He falls off and is caught by a cushion next to Naboo

_Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat, Can your friends go poof! Well looky here. Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip, And then make the sucker disappear? _

Naboo pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to Vince, who juggles with one hand and spins one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto Naboo, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of his turban at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon breathing fire, which turns into three harem girls, who dance around Vince. Just as he begins to enjoy them, they disappear.

_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed, I'm here to answer all your midday prayers, You got me bona fide, certified, You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs! I got a powerful urge to help you out ,So what you wish I really want to know, You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt. So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh! Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three, I'm on the job, you big nabob, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me! You ain't never had a friend like me! _

The dancing harem girls reappear, and Vince leans in to kiss one. She turns into Naboo, who zaps four dancing elephants into existence. To the other direction, he zaps in four dancing camels, and a grand finale dancing number ensues. Jagger grabs as much gold as he can in his hat, but Naboo wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. Jagger turns his hat over and seeing that is is empty, sulks.

Naboo: So what'll it be, mate?

Vince: You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?

Naboo: Well, there are a few rules.

Vince: What like?

Naboo: Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody, so don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else and rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. Other than that, you got it!

Vince (looking at Jagger as if plotting): So, you mean limitations? On wishes? (to Jagger) Some all powerful genie, can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Jags, I bet he can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here

They start to leave, but the small genie stood in front of them.

Naboo: What do you mean 'he can't even get us out of here?'. You think you can just wake me up and then leave? (gets madder and madder) I don't think so, not until you've had your wishes, now sit down!

They all get on the carpet, where Naboo says a few words of magic and they all shoot out of the cave and fly across the dunes.

--

In the palace, in Fossil's chambers, he is having a word with Saboo with Howard at his side.

Fossil: Saboo, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all you working for me all these years, I would have had you arrested. From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded.

Saboo: I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again.

Fossil: Howard, Saboo, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?

Saboo: My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, prince Howard.

He takes his hand to kiss it, but Howard yanks it away.

Howard: At least some good will come of me being forced to marry. When I am Sultan, I will have the power to get rid of you.

Fossil: Great, all settled. Now, Howard, getting back to this suitor business

He looks and sees Howard walking out and runs after him.

Saboo: If only I had gotten that lamp!

Tony: How long have we gotta keep kissing up to that tosser and his annoying son for?

Saboo: Only until he finds a idiotic husband. Then he'll have us banished--or beheaded! Well, for me beheaded.

Tony (Has an idea): Wiat, what if you were the idiotic husband? Okay, you marry the prince, all right? Then you'll become sultan!

Saboo: That's quite a good idea, Tony.

Tony: I've always had a give for statergy. And then we drop papa-in-law and his son off a cliff!

Saboo: Tony, I love the way your foul little mind works!

--

Sorry about the chapter being small, but still enjoy from chugirl2526.


	5. Chapter 5

Arabian Boosh Nights.

Summery- Aladdin/Mighty Boosh crossover, Howince. The evil Saboo needs the 'Diamond in the Rough' to help him find the magic lamp, so he gets the street thief Vince, who's fallen deeply in love with Prince Howard and will do anything to have him.

Disclaimer- I do not own Boosh, or Aladdin- Disney owns this.

Author's Notes- I'm back :) And here's one of my latest crossover ideas :) Enjoy. Also, this will be in script form again, cause it's eaiser that way ;) Thank you everyone that's reviewed so far, I love you all

--

The carpet flies to an oasis, where Vince gets off with Jagger and Naboo.

Naboo: How about that then, Mr doubting Mustafa?

Vince: Yeah, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes...

Naboo: No way. You used up one wish down there to be here.

Vince: Actually I never wished for anything, you did it yourself.

Naboo (shocked): Alright, but no more free wishes.

Vince: Fair enough. Now, three wishes... 9to Naboo) What would you wish for?

Naboo: Me? Well I guess for my freedom.

Vince: You're a prisoner?

Naboo: It's part of the deal, all powerful but little bitty living space.

Vince (sadly): I'm sorry, that's terrible.

Naboo: I'd love to be free. To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen.

Vince: why not?

Naboo: Only my master can wish me free.

Vince: I'll do it, I'll set you free.

Naboo: Yeah, right...

Vince: No, I promise that when I've used up two wishes, I'll use the last one to set you free.

He holds out his hand, which Naboo shakes with a smile.

Naboo: Let's make some magic now. What do you want most?

Vince: Well, there is this bloke...

Naboo: No way, I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?

Vince: But he's smart and fun and...

Naboo: Pretty?

Vince (smiling): Gorgous. He got these small eyes that just light up brightly...and his hair is just... and his smile...but he's a prince. To even have a chance I'd have to be...can you make me into a prince?

Naboo: Only if you make it an offical wish.

Vince: Naboo, I wish for you to make me a prince.

Naboo: Great, now let's get you into a much better outfit.

He says a few words of magic and Vince is wearing white and gold robes, with a white turban on his head. He looks pleased as he triwls in front of a mirror that appeared.

Naboo: Now, we need some better transportation. Jagger, here boy.

Jagger tries to run, but the carpet catches him and drags him forwards.

Naboo: Here he is, your very own camel. Careful, it spits.

Jagger is transformed into a brown, spitting camel. Naboo isn't happy and keeps changing Jagger into a fancy white horse, a duck, a ostrich, a turtle and a topless car before returning to normal. Naboo finally makes up his mind and turns Jagger into a huge elephant, the carpet being squashed underneath him.

Jagger sees his reflection in the pool of water and jumps up a tree in fright. The tree bends over and he looks at Vince upside down.

Vince: Looking down there, Jags.

Naboo: We're not done yet, if fact we're just getting started.

--

At the palace, Fossil was in his chambers and stacking his animal toys on top of each other. He just balances the last animal on top, before Saboo storms in and the pile collapses.

Saboo: Sire, I've found a solution to your problem.

Fossil: Really? Great. This rash has been icthing for days...

Saboo (disgusted): No, I mean the problem with your son.

Fossil: Oh right, Howard. Waht is it?

Saboo (unrolling a scroll): Right here "If the prince has not chosen a husband or wife by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for him"

Fossil: But Howard hated all those suitors, how can I choose someone he hates?

Saboo: Not to worry, there's more. If, in the event a suitable prince or princess cannot be found, the prince must then be wed to...hmm...interesting.

Fossil: Who?

Saboo: Why, the royal adviser. That's me.

Fossil: But I thought the law says that Howard can only marry a prince or princess.

Saboo: Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord.

He pulls out the staff and hypnotizes Fossil with it.

Fossil: Yes...desperate measures...

Saboo: You will order the prince to marry me.

Fossil: I...will order...the prince...to...(the spell breaks momentarily)...but you're so old! That's sick!

Saboo (Holds the staff closer): The prince will marry me!

Fossil: The prince will marry...(the spell is again broken, this time by the trumpet fanfare) What is that? That music! (he rushes over to the window and looks out) Ha ha ha. Saboo, you must come and see this!

They both look out at an advancing parade, lead by Naboo in the magical form of a major.

Marchers: _Make way for Prince Vincey._

Swordsman: _Make way for Prince Vincey._

Naboo (mingling among the crowd): _Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,.Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star. Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way, here he comes. Ring bells, bang the drums. You're gonna love this guy._

Jagger the elephant marches through the crowd with Vince (Vincey) on his back.

Naboo: _Prince Vincey, fabulous he, Vincent Noir! Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee. Now try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday Salaam and come and meet his spectacular coterie_. _Prince Vincey, mighty is he, Vincent Noir! Strong as ten regular men, definitely. He faced the galloping hordes, a hundred bad guys with swords, who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Vincey! _

Men carrying the camels: _He's got seventy-five golden camels._

Women on a float with peacocks: _Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three._

Naboo: _When it comes to exotic type mammals, ha he got the zoo and I'm telling you, it's a world class menagrie! Prince Vincey, handsome is he Vincent Noir. There's no question this Vincey's alluring, that physique, how can I speak. Never ordinary, never boring, weak at the knee. Everything about the man just plain impresses, well, get on out in that square. He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder Adjust your veil and prepare. He's about to pull my heart asunder, to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Vincey! _

Howard is watching the parade from his balcony and storms back in his room with a huff, knowing it was just another pomous prince for him to look over.

Chorus: _He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys! (He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!) And to view them, he charges no fee! (He's generous, so generous) He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies! (Proud to work for him) They bow to his whim, love serving him. They're just lousy with loyalty to Vincey! Prince Vincey! _

Vince throws gold coins out to the people, who rush over to collect them. Jagger and the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside. Fossil runs back inside to the door to the throne room, but Saboo stands in front of the door. Suddenly, it bursts open, with Jagger leading the way and crushing Saboo and Tony behind the door.

Naboo: _Prince Vincey! Amorous he! Vincent Noir. Heard your prince was a sight, lovely to see! And that,good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by. With sixty elephants, llamas galore, with his bears and lions, a brass band and more. With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers, his birds that warble on key. Make way for Prince Vincey! _

More and more fanfare build up until Vince flies off Jagger's back on the carpet and flies down to Fossil. Saboo slams the door shut, as Naboo shirnks down and hides in Vince's turban with the lamp.

Fossil (clapping): That was so great.

Vince (trying a deeper voice): Your majesty, I have could from far away to marry your son.

Fossil: Yes, Vincent Noir. Glad to meet ya. This is my royal adviser Saboo, who's also glad.

Saboo (very dryly): Estactic. But I'm afraid you cannot barge in here uninvited...

Fossil (captivated by the carpet): Hey Vincey, can I ride this thing?

Vince: Of course, allow me

He puts Fossil on the carpet but Saboo stops him from going by putting his staff on it.

Saboo: Sire, I must object to this...

Fossil: Shut it and let's have a little fun.

He kicks away the staff and flies away. They fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Jagger, scaring him. The flight continues in the background, while Saboo and Vince talk in the foreground.

Saboo: Just where did you say you were from?

Vince: Oh, probably much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure.

He smiles, but Saboo does not.

Saboo: Try me.

They all duck in time as the carpet whizzes past their heads.

Fossil: Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Saboo, watch this!

He lands safely. The carpet walks dizzily over to Jagger. then collapses on his trunk.

Saboo: Spectacular, your highness.

Fossil: I dis seem to have a knack for it. This is a very cool youth and a prince as well (whispers to Saboo) If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Howard after all.

Saboo: I don't trust him, sire.

Fossil: Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on, is my excellent judge of character.

Tony: Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!!

Howard walks in quietly so no-one can see him.

Fossil: Howard will like this one!

Vince (smiling): And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princes Howard!

Saboo: Your highness, no. I must speak up on Howard's behalf (Howard hears this and gets mad.) This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the prince?

Vince: Your majesty, I am Prince Vincent Noir! Just let Howard meet me and I will win your son over.

Howard: How dare you! (they all look at him surprised.) All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won! (He storms out.)

Fossil: Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Vincey. Just give Howard time to cool down.

They both exit, leaving Saboo and Tony alone.

Saboo: I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Noir.

--

Howard is looking over the garden on his balcony, while Vince is hidden down in the courtyard surrounded by trees.

Vince: What am I going to do? Howard won't even let me talk to him. I should have known that I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish.

Jagger struggles with his elephant paws to open a banana. He squishes it, and the banana squirts into his eye. He then tosses the banana peel into a heaping pile of the same. Naboo was playing cards with his carpet and was losing badly.

Vince: I need some help, Naboo.

Naboo: Alright here's what you do. Tell him the truth!

Vince: Are you kdding? If Howard found out I was really some stupid street rat, he'd laugh at me.

Naboo: It's best to just be yourself.

Vince: That's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see him. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?

Naboo (sadly): Like a prince.

Vince flies up to Howard's balcony on the carpet. The prince himself was on his bed, sighing with Bollo by his side.

Vince (from a distance): Prince Howard?

Bollo looks up and growls at the sound.

Howard: Who's there?

Vince (in his fake deep voice): It's me, Prince Vincent Noir.

Howard: Go away.

Vince: Please, just give me a chance...

Bollo appears from behind the curtains and growls even more at him, before using his inhaler. Vince takes of his turban to shoo the gorilla away.

Howard (thinking he recognises him): Don't I know you from somewhere?

Vince (panicing): No, no, no.

Howard: You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace.

Vince: The marketplace? Nah, I have servants that go to the marketplace for me, so it couldn't have been me you met.

Howard (disappointed): No, I guess not.

Naboo's voice appears in Vince's ear.

Naboo: Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about him! He's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything, just pick a feature!

Vince (nervous): Um, Prince Howard? You're very...

Naboo: Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!

Vince: Punctual!

Howard: Punctual?

Naboo: Sorry.

Vince: Gorgous.

Naboo: Nice one.

Howard: I'm also very rich, the son of the sultan, a fine prize for any prince to marry.

Vince: Yeah, a prince kinda like me.

Howard: Yes, a prince like you. And every other over-egotistic peacock I've ever met. So why don't you just jump off the balcony?

Saboo: Remember be yourself.

Vince: Yeah, right...

Howard: What?

Vince: Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won. (he looks disappointed.) You should be free to make your own choice. (Howard and Bollo look at each other in confusion) I'll go now (He steps up on the ledge and drops off)

Howard: No wait!

Vince (his head appears from over the edge): What? What is it?

Howard (confused): How are you doing that?

Vince is risen up on the carpet.

Vince: It's a magic carpet. Do you wanna go for a ride?

Howard: Is it safe?

Vince: Course, do you trust me?

Howard (a sly grin on his face as he remembers where he's heard that line): Of course.

Vince helps him on and the carpet rushes away from the palace, Bollo watching from the balcony below.

Vince: _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me prince, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

The carpet zooms through the town, stopping quickly to pick a flower and gives it to Vince, who gives it to Howard with a smile.

Vince: _I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._

Howard looks back and sees Agrabah disappear uder the clouds as they rise further into the starry sky.

Howard: _A whole new world ,a dazzling place I never knew .But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you! _

Vince: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

They each catch a small cloud as the carpet continues the flight. It then circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

Howard: _Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky._

They join a flock of birds in the sky and one of them looks terrified and squawks. The carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Vince and Howard in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

Howard: _A whole new world! _

Vince: _Don't you dare close your eyes _

Howard: _An hundred thousand things to see _

Vince: _Hold your breath, it gets better! _

Howard: I_'m like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be! _

They zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose.

Vince: _A whole new world!_

Howard: _Every turn a surprise _

Vince: _With new horizons to pursue _

Howard: _Every moment, red-letter _

They fly alongside wild horses running and Howard pets one of them.

Vince/Howard: _I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world, that's where we'll be_

They fly through Greece, where Vince grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Howard, who is now sure she is dealing with Vince, not Prince Vincent.

Vince: _A thrilling chase _

Howard: _A wondrous place _

Vince/Howard: _For you and me! _

--

There, sorry for the late update but still here it is now such a great song lol from chugirl2526.


	6. Chapter 6

Arabian Boosh Nights.

Summery- Aladdin/Mighty Boosh crossover, Howince. The evil Saboo needs the 'Diamond in the Rough' to help him find the magic lamp, so he gets the street thief Vince, who's fallen deeply in love with Prince Howard and will do anything to have him.

Disclaimer- I do not own Boosh, or Aladdin- Disney owns this.

Author's Notes- I'm back :) And here's one of my latest crossover ideas :) Enjoy. Also, this will be in script form again, cause it's eaiser that way ;) Thank you everyone that's reviewed so far, I love you all sorry this is late

--

In China, fireworks go off while Vince and Howard are sat on a rooftop, watching. The carpet lay next to them, slightly bored.

Howard: It's all so magical.

Vince: Yeah.

Howard (looks at him and decides to burst the bubble): It's a shame Jagger had to miss this.

Vince: Nah. He hates fireworks, he doesn't really like flying either (realizes what he said) That is...oh no!

Howard (pulling off his turban): You are the boy from the market! I knew it, why did you lie to me?

Vince: Howard, please, I'm sorry.

Howard: Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figure it out?

Vince: No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant.

Howard: Who are you? Tell me the truth!

Vince: The truth? (he looks at the carpet who wave him on, giving up hope.) The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life, but I really am a prince!

Howard: Why didn't you just tell me?

Vince: Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?

Howard: Not that strange.

They cuddles up together and watch the fireworks until it was time to go. They fly back and Vince let's Howard off at the palace balcony, where the prince got off.

Howard: Good night, my handsome prince.

Vince: Sleep well, princess.

They slowly lean forward to kiss, but the carpet bumps him up and they kiss sooner than expected. Howard walks away slowly then turns and looks at him, finally entering his room through the curtain.

Vince: Yes! (he falls back onto the carpet, who descends to the ground) For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right. (He looks up at Howard's balcony, and four sets of hands grab him.)

Vince: Hey! What?

A gag is tied around his mouth and the elephant is hanging from a net tied in a tree. Shackles are placed on his feet and his hands and another guard ties the carpet in a knot around a tree. Saboo steps fowards.

Saboo: I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Noir (walks away) Make sure he's never found.

A guard hits Vince in the head, and he falls unconscious. The guards laugh as Vince's body drops into the water from a high cliff. He is conscious now, but his feet are tied to a rock. The rock hits the sea bottom, then the turban lands and the lamp tumbles out. He sees this and struggles to rub the lamp. However, he loses consciousness and falls to the floor. The lamp, unsettled by his movement, rolls down and rubs against his hands. It shakes, and Naboo emerges with a bath brush, rubber duckie and shower cap.

Naboo: Never fails, you get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp (squeaks the duck) Hello? (sees unconscious Vince) Vince? Snap out of it, you can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish, you have to say "Naboo, I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Vince! (he grabs Vince by the shoulders and shakes him. His head goes up, then falls.) I'll take that as a yes.

He says a few words and zaps himself and Vince back onto the cliff, the younger man coughing up the water from his lungs.

Vince: Naboo, I--uh, I-uh...(he can't think of how to say it, so they just hug each other.) Thanks, Naboo.

--

Back at the palace, Howard is in his room, humming 'a whole new world' and lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He got up as he saw Fossil standing by the door, unknowing that's he's hypnotised again.

Howard: I just had the greatest time, father. I'm so happy

Fossil: So you should be, because I've found you a husband

Howard: What?

Fossil opens the other double door to reveal Saboo, Howard gasps at the sight of him.

Saboo: You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a husband.

Howard: I will never marry you. (he goes to Fossil) Father, I choose Prince Vincey!

Saboo: Prince Vincey left!

Vince is really standing in the doorway to the balcony behind Saboo.

Vince: Better check your crystal ball again, Saboo!

Howard (happily): Prince Vincey!

Saboo gasps at the sight of Vince.

Tony: How in the hell did he survive?

Vince: Tell them the truth, Saboo! You tried to have me killed.

Saboo: What? (he goes to Fossil) He's talking nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying

He brings the staff close to Fossil's face.

Fossil: Obviously...lying.

Vince sees the staff with its glowing eyes.

Howard: Father, what's wrong with you?

Vince: I know!

He grabs the staff and smashes it on the floor. Saboo flinches and the spell is broken for good.

Fossil: What the hell happened?

Vince: Your highness, Saboo's been controlling you with this staff

Fossil: What? Saboo, you traitor!

Saboo: Your majesty, all of this can be explained.

Fossil: Guards! Guards!

Tony: Well, that's it, we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead.

But Saboo sees the lamp in Vince's turban hanging by his side. He makes a move, but is grabbed by guards.

Fossil: Arrest Saboo at once.

Saboo: This is not done yet, boy!

He pulls a vial from his pocket, Vince sees this and rushes him, but Saboo throws the vial to the floor. A large red cloud appears and when it's gone, so is Saboo.

Fossil: Find him everywhere!

Vince: Howard, are you all right?

Howard: Yes, thanks.

They lean in to kiss, but Fossil barges between them.

Fossil: Saboo plotting against me all this time. that's just wrong! How will I ever- (he stops in mid sentence and looks at the pair) Can it be true? My son has finally chosen a suitor? (Howard nods) You brilliant boy, Vincey, I could kiss you! You two will be wed at once! And you'll be happy and then you Vincey, you will be sultan!

Vince: Sultan?

Fossil: Yeah, you'd make a great sultan, a person of your thrustworthy character is exactly what this kingdom needs!

Vince looks concerned at this, as he continues holding Howard. Inside Saboo's secret chambers, he and Tony enter, worried.

Tony: We gotta get outta here! You better start packing, only essentials, travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives (Saboo starts to laugh wildly.) Oh, no, he's gone nuts. He's cracked. Get a bloody grip, man.

Saboo: Prince Vincey is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Vince. He has the lamp, Tony.

Tony: Why that miserable ballbag...

Saboo: But we are going to relieve him of it!

Tony: We? How, you knob?

--

At a different part of the palace, Vince is looking at the gardens.

Vince: Sultan? They want me to be sultan?

Naboo comes out of his lamp.

Naboo: Huzzah, Hail the conquering hero! (he snaps his fingers and celebratery music plays. He sees Vince walk away with his head hung, stops the music, scratches his head, comes up with an idea. He holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture and we look through them) Vince, you've just won the heart of the prince. What are you gonna do next? (Vince looks at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where he falls on it and sighs) Psst, your line is "I'm going to free Naboo", anytime you're ready

Vince: Naboo...I just can't.

Naboo: Sure you can. You just go "Naboo, I wish you free."

Vince: I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry--I really am. But they want to make me sultan, no they want to make Prince Vincey sultan. Without you, I'm just Vince.

Naboo: But, you won, man!

Vince: Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? (Quietly) What if Howard finds out? I'll lose him. Naboo, I can't keep this up on my own, so I can't wish you free.

Naboo: (Sarcastically) Oh, I'm so sorry that your life is more important then my freedom. I'm gonna have to my back on you now.

He turns around with his back facing Vince, then disappears back into the lamp. Jagger and the carpet are watching from the window.

Vince: Naboo, I'm really sorry (a tongue comes out of the spout and raspberries him.) Well, fine. (He slams a pillow on top of the lamp) Then just stay in there! (he looks at Jagger and the carpet) What are you guys looking at? (they both leave.) Look, I--I'm sorry. Wait, Jags-- wait--I'm sorry, I didn't-- wait, c'mon. (he sighs.) What am I doing? Naboo's right, I gotta tell Howard the truth.

Howard (from a distance): Vincey, will you come here?

Vince (putting on his turban): Well, here goes (he walks into the garden.) Howard? Where are you?

Saboo and Tony are disguised as a flamingo, wearing a beak and standing on stilts next to another flamingo in the pond. Tony is imitating Howard's voice.

Tony: Ahem--In the menagerie, hurry.

Vince: I'm coming.

Vince hurries past, not noticing the birds. Saboo laughs, then turns back and runs into the palace, finding the lamp under the pillow.

Saboo: Excellent, now the fun will really begin.

They leave quickly. At the palace entrance, Fossil is standing on top, making an announcement to the people.

Fossil: People of Agrabah, my son has finally chosen a suitor!

Behind the curtain, Howard is peeking out as Vince appears at the bottom of the stairs.

Vince: Howard?

Howard: Vincey, where've you been?

Vince: I've got something to tell you.

Howard: The whole kingdom has turned out for dad's announcement!

Vince: No! But Howard, listen to me, please!

Howard: Good luck!

He pushes him out onto the platform with Fossil, where he overlooks the entire crowd.

Fossil: ...Vincent Noir!

Vince: Oh, boy!

He waves nervously at the crowd. Far above, Saboo and Tony watch through a window.

Tony: Look at them, cheering that little prick.

Saboo: Let them cheer.

He lifts the lamp and rubs it, Naboo pops out.

Naboo (sees Saboo) Who are you, you ballbag?

Saboo: I am your master now.

Naboo: I was afraid of that.

Saboo: Grant me my first wish, I wish to rule on high, as sultan!!

Dark clouds start to circle the castle, the castle itself shaking. The roof rips off and Fossil and Vince duck, Fossil's turban lifting off his head. When he grabs it, his whole body flies up, then is stripped of all his clothing except his boxer shorts. The clothing reappears on Saboo.

Fossil: Saboo, you suckass. What are you doing?

Tony: That's Sultan suckass to you.

Vince: Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that! (pulls off his own turban, but finds it empty) The lamp!

Saboo: Finders-keepers, mate

They both look up and see a gigantic Naboo lift the palace into the clouds. Vince whistles and the carpet flies up to greet him, they fly up near Naboo's head.

Vince: Naboo! No!

Naboo: Sorry, got a new master now.

He places the palace on top of a mountain.

Fossil: Saboo, I order you to stop!

Saboo: There's a new order now, my order! Finally, you will bow to me!

Fossil bows, but Howard dosen't.

Howard: We'll never bow to you!

Tony: Why am I not surprised?

Saboo: If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! (To Naboo) My second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!

Naboo extends his finger. Vince tries to stop him, but he can't and Naboo's magic strikes Saboo, returning him to his normal look.

Tony: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Saboo!

Saboo: Now where were we? Ah, yes- ultimate humiliation! (he zaps Howard and Fossil with his staff and they both bow to him. Bollo comes running at him, but he zaps the gollira, turning him into a tiny spider monkey) Down, boy! Oh, Howard (lifts Howard's chin with his staff) There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to.

Vince: Saboo, get your hands off him!

Saboo zaps Vince and the carpet flies away.

Saboo: _Prince Ali Yes, it is he, but not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips, with reality _(Saboo brings the two of them closer in the air) _Yes, meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last, so say hello to your precious Prince Vincey! _(He zaps Vincey back to Vince, in his rags)

Tony: Or should we say Vince?

Vince: Howard, I tried to tell you.

Saboo: _So Vincey turns out to be merely Vince. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me. His personality flaws, give me adequate cause, to send him packing on a one-way trip. So his prospects take a terminal dip, his assets frozen, the venue chosen, is the ends of the earth, whoopee! So long... _

Tony: Good bye, see ya!

Saboo: Ex-Prince Vincey!

He has zapped Jagger back to normal and sends the two of them into a tall pillar, then launches it like a rocket, but not before the carpet can get in.

--

At a snowy wasteland, where the pillar crashes and rolls. It finally comes to a stop and Vince emerges, very cold.

Vince: Jagger? Jags! (he looks back at a shivering pile of snow.) This is all my fault, I should have freed Naboo when I had the chance. (he digs out Jagger and cradles him inside his shirt) I made a mess of everything, somehow. I gotta go back and set things right.

He starts to walk through the snow and he eventually steps on a frozen carpet. Vince looks up and sees it is pinned by the pillar, so he tugs to try and free the rug. He can't do it, so he begins to remove snow from the base of the pillar.

Vince: Jagger, start digging! That's it!

Finally, enough snow has been removed, and the pillar begins to roll. Vince runs away, looks back, then slides into place. The pillar rolls over him, and when it is gone, Vince and Jagger are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar.

Vince: Yeah! All right! Now, back to Agrabah! Let's go!

The carpet flies out of the snow and picks them up, then flies of towards Agrabah. Back at the palace, Saboo is sitting on the throne with Howard dressed in a red lioncloth and chains next to him. Tony was busy sitting on a pedestal making fun of Fossil, who was dressed in a jester's outfit with puppet strings coming out of his arms and legs, Saboo controlling his moves. The room was full of piles of coins and treasures.

Tony: Look at this stupid prick. How do you feel now being someone else's puppet?

Saboo chuckles before pulling the chain attached to Howard's wrists, dragging him forwards with an apple in his hands.

Howard: Please, leave him alone!

Saboo: Tony, stop for now. It pains me to see you reduced to this, Howard (he takes a bite out of the apple Howard is holding) A handsome desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world (he waves his finger and a crown appears) What do you say, my sir? Why, with you as my king...

Howard picks up a glass of win and throws it in Saboo's face.

Howard: Never!

Saboo: I'll teach you some respect! Unless you what to end up like your father suffering the crunch! (Howard falls back as Saboo raises his hand to slap him, then he stops) No. Genie, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Prince Howard to fall desperately in love with me.

Naboo: I can't, there's rules you know!

Saboo: Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue ballbag! You will do what I order you to do!

Howard looks up above the bickering pair and sees Vince at the window, motioning him to play along. He stands up and places the crown on his head.

Howard: Saboo, I never notised how very handsome you were!

Naboo gave him a horror striken stare, while Saboo just smirks.

Saboo: That's better. Now, tell me more about myself...

Howard: You're so tall...and well dressed...

With Saboo's back turned, Vince and Jagger took this chance to jump from the window and Naboo sees them. He goes over to them happily.

Naboo: Vince, alright mate?

Vince: Shhh.

Naboo: Sorry, but I can't help you now. I work for that idiot over there now

Vince: Hey, I'm a street rat. I'll just make it up as I go

He leaps and slides down a pile of coins and hides close to Howard and Saboo, the sorcerer with his back facing Vince.

Howard: And your beard...is so...twisted!

He has her arms around him and pretends to twist with her finger, but he is actually motioning for Vince to come over. The thief makes his move, but Tony sees him.

Tony: Saboo...

He tries to warn his master, but Jagger jumps on him and places a hand over the pink blobs mouth, tony trying to use his tentacles to knock the monkey off.

Saboo: And what about the street rat?

Howard: What street rat?

They are about to kiss when Tony manages to knock over a bowl. Saboo turns to look, but Howard grabs him back and kisses him. Vince, Tony and Jagger all look disgusted.

Saboo: That was...(he sees Vince's reflection in Howard's crown) You! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?

He zaps Vince with his staff, while Howard knocks Saboo to the ground, giving Vince a chance to wreastle Saboo for it.

Vince: Get the lamp, Howard!

The prince runs towards it, but Saboo shakes off Vince and zaps Howard with his staff.

Saboo: I'm sorry prince, but your time is up

Howard is trapped inside an hourglass, the sand on the top part falling on to him.

Vince: Howard, no!

Tony: Great shot, sir...

Jagger then knocks him out with a small gold statue. He then rushes for the lamp.

Saboo: Don't toy with me, monkey

He zaps Jagger, who turns into a toy monkey that play cymbals. The carpet then comes flying in, but Saboo zaps it too.

Saboo: Things are unraveling fast, now (the carpet unravels, Vince again rushes for the lamp) Get the point? (his path is blocked by large swords sticking in the floor. Saboo grabs the lamp and laughs hideously, as Vince pulls a sword out of the floor) I'm just getting warmed up!

He breathes a ring of fire around Vince, who turns in every direction to find Saboo.

Vince: Why don't you come out and fight me yourself, you idiotic, cowardly snake?

Saboo: A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!

He smiles broadly, and a snake's tongue come out from behind his teeth. He then turns into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around Vince becomes part of the snake encircling him. The snake Saboo makes moves on Vince, and on the third try the thief swings the sword and hits Saboo.

Naboo: Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake, stick that sword into that snake!

Saboo: You stay out of this, you knob!

Naboo (waving a small flag with a 'S' on it): Saboo, Saboo, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!

Vince uses the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Howard is trapped. However, Saboo sees this and blocks the path and throws Vince away, making him lose his sword. Vince then jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turns a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot and the front half of Saboo crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. Vince jumps up on the snake's back and stabs it. Saboo screams in agony and Vince again tries to free the prince.

Vince: Hang on Howard, I'm coming!

He is about to smash the glass in with his sword, but is stopped when Saboo garbs him.

Saboo: You fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth! Without the genie, you are nothing!

Tony (now awake): That's it mate, squeeze him hard...

Naboo smacks him to the floor while watching the events.

Vince (has an idea): Naboo's got more power then you'll ever have. I mean, he gave you your powers, he can take them away again!

Naboo: What you doing? Don't bring me into this

Vince (ignoring him): Face it Saboo, you're just second best to him

Saboo: Your right! His powers are greater than mine, but not for long!

He circles around Naboo instead, letting Vinc go.

Naboo: He's crazy, man, too many blows to the head...

Saboo: Shut up, I want to make my last wish. I wish to be an all-powerful genie!

Naboo (reluctantly): Alright then, wish coming true (quietly) I hope you know what you're doing, Vince

Naboo zaps Saboo and his snake form disappears and he turns into a genie. Howard's raised hand disappear under the sand, but Vince finally runs over and finally smashes the glass, making sand and the prince pour out.

Saboo: The power! The pure, raw power!

Howard (to Vince): What'd you do?

Vince: Trust me!

A black lamp appears underneath Saboo, but he is too busy with his powers to notise.

Saboo: The universe is mine to control now!

Vince: Not so fast, Saboo! Aren't you forgetting something? (Saboo looks down questioningly) You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!

Shackles appear on Saboo's wrists, and he gets sucked into the lamp.

Tony: No way man, I'm getting out of here!

He tries crawling away, But Saboo manages to grab one of his tentacles and sucks him in as well. Then everything gets turned back to normal, Jagger becomes real again, the carpet re-ravels and Howard, Fossil and Bollo are standing together. The small Bollo jumps up into the arms of Fossil, then they are all transformed. Fossil is crushed because of the weight of the newly huge Bollo. The palace reappears where it used to be in the city and Vince is left holding the new lamp.

Tony (inside the lamp): Great, now I'll definatly have to hear you going bloody on about the crunch for years to come!

Saboo (also inside lamp): Just shut up, you cleft!

Tony: Don't tell me to shut up, I'm not too old to smack you with these tentacles of fury.

Naboo: Allow me! (he takes the lamp and goes to the balcony, then opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger) Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!

Howard goes over to Vince and holds his hand, but they both look sadly at each other.

Vince: I'm so sorry for lying about being a prince, Howard

Howard: Don't worry, I know why you did

Vince: So, I guess this is goodbye then?

Naboo sticks his head around a piller, shocked at what he's hearing.

Howard: That bloody law, it isn't fair, I love you!

Naboo: No problem Vince, you've still got one wish left. Say the word and I'll make you a prince again

Vince: What about your freedom, Naboo?

Naboo: Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude, this is love (he stands down next to Howard) You're not gonna find another guy like him in a million years. Believe me, I know, I've looked.

Vince: Howard, I do love you, but I have to stop being someone I'm not

Howard: I understand, Vince

They take a final look into each other's eyes and Vince turns to Naboo.

Vince: Naboo, I wish for your freedom

Naboo: Alright, one prince wish coming up...What?

Vince: You're free, mate

He holds up the lamp and it floats, sending out glitter to hit Naboo. The shackles fall off Naboo's wrists and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. Naboo picks it up and looks at it.

Naboo (not believing it): I'm free, hehe I'm free (he hands the lamp back to Vince) Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that!

Vince: I wish for the Nile

Naboo: Hell no, hehe I'm free. I'm finally gonna see the world at last, I'm hitting the road...

He sees Vince is looking very sad about him leaving.

Vince: I'm gonna miss you mate, you've been a diamond Naboo

Naboo: I'm gonna miss you too. No matter what anyone says, you'll always be a prince to me

They hug tightly before Fossil steps forwards.

Fossil: That's right, you've proved you're just as good as any prince. It's that law that's the problem, so from this day forwards, my son can marry who he wishes. I can change it, I'm the sultan after all

Howard: Him, I choose Vince

He happily runs over to Vince and into his arms. They are about to kiss when giant blue hands pull everybody together.

Naboo: Come on, big group hug! Well, I can't do any more damage around here, so I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am, I'm free!

He flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. Night time falls and fireworks are shot off in the sky and Vince and Howard are sitting on the carpet.

Vince: _A whole new world _

Howard: _A whole new life _

Both: _For you and me! _

_--_--

Finally finished it I am never writing three stories at the same time again lol i hope the ending didn't suck, but i'm going away. but i promise to write a new story when i come back to compensite from chugirl2526


End file.
